The A, B, C's
by Jessadee-x
Summary: AU. What do the A,B,C's really mean? Do they have something to do with love? Fear? Sorrow? Anger? Friendship? Maybe Archie and Atlanta's love life will tell you.
1. A Moment Like This

I want to put "Protecting Me" on hold for a while so I can start fresh again. Maybe, I should start writing short stories or one-shots. Because I got a little tired on writing "A Neverending Dream" and now I'm a little sick of writing "Protecting Me". So, this is the story I've been dieing to write. "A, B, C's". I know it sounds like a kid's story. Oh, but trust me. It's not. It's an AU fic, which means no giants, no gods and that happily means no Cronus, and no other stuff that has to do with Class of the Titans. Well our favorite gang finished their last year of school and everyone except Archie and Atlanta are starting their second year of university and/or college. Archie and Atlanta just got their grade 12 degree and this is their last summer until they go out to university and/or college. Enjoy! And if you're confused for some reason, read my profile and it'll explain this story.

Summary: "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

Light footsteps were heard from downstairs, the footsteps were lightly running across the hallway, but the steps were pretty fast. I was obviously running. But what was I running from? Everyone else did not know, nor did they want to. The footsteps lightly ran across to my room, and locked the door shut. I pushed my back against the door and started to breathe heavily. I shrieked as I saw my hunter sitting on a cushiony chair. 'Crap.' I thought as I pressed my form against the door, waiting for the hunter to pounce. He smiled and jumped from the chair and ran to his prey, I quickly dodged and jumped over my bed, standing on the other side of the room. He ran around the bed and was ready to pounce again, but I easily dodged again.

I started laughing until I tripped over one of my roller blades. I shrieked as I hit the floor with a _thud_. Everyone else from downstairs looked up at the ceiling once they heard the thud, but went back to what they were doing.

"NO!!" I shrieked as the hunter pounced once again, but this time..he didn't miss. The victim, that's me, started laughing and screaming, tears rolling down my cheeks. His fingers tickling my sides, my hips and my waist. "S-Stop it!!" I said before laughing some more as he started tickling me faster and reached my back.

I let out a shriek as his fingers danced along my back. I started laughing even more as he started to nibble my neck, feeling the vibration of my vocal cords against his teeth.

"A-Archie!! Stop it!! P-Please!!" I screamed, kicking and begging for mercy.

"Never!" He replied, raising his face off of my neck and tickling me like there was no freakin tomorrow.

I breathed in one huge gasp of air and said, "If-If you really l-loved me, you'd s-stop tickling m-e!!" I teased.

Ha ha! Gotcha that time! Now what are you going to say about that?!

Archie sighed in defeat and stood up, giving me time to catch my breath. I smiled, now was the chance for my revenge. I growled playfully and jumped on his back, just as he was about to leave my room. He let out a yell as he almost fell (hey that rhymed!) but he steadied himself and started laughing with me. He started to walk backwards to my bed and flung me off him. I landed on my bed on my back and started to giggle.

He started to mock my giggle and walked closer to me. He slowly started to fall once he hit the edge of the bed. I thought he was going to squish me, but his his hands caught mine before he could land and pinned my hands above my head. He stopped falling and his face was just above mine, he lowered his head to my lips and started to kiss me. I closed my eyes and started kissing him back, my pinned hands gripping his.

He removed his hands and grabbed my hips, he threw me so my head was laying on my pillow. He jumped on the bed and start crawling towards me. He got himself comfortable between my legs and started kissing me again. I brought my arms up to the back of his neck and wrapped my arm around him, while he was snaking his arms around my waist.

He rose his head again and told me, "Your lips taste like green apple." He smiled and lowered his lips to mine again.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
__Would you believe me would you agree  
__It's almost that feeling we've met before  
__So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
__When I tell you love has come here and now  
__A moment like this_

"I love you Lana." Archie whispered to me.

"I love you too Archie."

_Some people wait a life time  
__For a moment like this  
__Some people search forever  
__For that one special kiss  
__Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
__Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

Archie started to rest kisses on my cheek and up to my ear. He slowly started to nip the skin around my ear but then lick it right after. He smiled as he could hear my whimpers. He moved up to my ear and started to bite my ear, feeling my hands grasp his shoulders. He started to lick the inside of my ear, while kissing the inside of it also, his hands rubbing up and down my waist.

I responded by kissing his neck, my hands moving on his shoulders and resting there. I started giving him little love nips. This isn't the first time we've done this. Nope. We always played games like this, especially when we're alone. Yep. We are a very naughty couple. Naughty. Naughty. Naughty. But, hey, it's a free country and it's fun, so we don't care.

He moved his mouth back to mine, wrapping his arms around my waist again, kissing me more deeply. He started to nip my bottom lip, letting his tongue explore the inside of my mouth as I gasped.

I felt his hands running down to the bottom of my shirt, and started to slowly raise it off my body. I wanted to stop him. I didn't want to do that now, not now. I was about to tell him to stop. But he replied,

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna do it. I just want to get this shirt off of you." He said and kissed me more firmly on my lips, tasting more of green apples with every kiss. He put his hands on my hips and started kissing my neck, once the shirt was clung off my body. He started to lick my collarbone lightly and started kissing my chest. He moved down and started nipping my stomach. He licked my stomach and rose to my lips again, our tongues twining as I entangled my fingers into his hair.

It was my turn. I moved from his mouth and started kissing his neck, raising his shirt off his body. I started running my hands all over his firm chest. I smiled and said, "Have you been working out?"

He grinned back at me and replied, "Bout time you noticed." He laughed. "I thought I would be working out for you for nothing."

_Everything changes  
__But beauty remains  
__Some things so tender  
__I can't explain  
__Well I may be dreamin'  
__But 'till I awake  
__Can we make this dream last forever  
__And I'll cherish all the love we share_

"Hey." I said, looking at Archie.

"Mm." He said, planting kisses on my cheek.

"Wanna go beach?" I asked. I saw him move his mouth back to my ear and started nibbling it.

He moved his head so he was looking at me. "It's 9:00 p.m.!" He said.

I smiled up at him. "Exactly. Nobody's gonna be there, the sun's going down. Very romantic." I said.

He just groaned playfully and kissed my lips again.

"Buuuut. We don't have to if you don't want to." I said once we pulled apart.

He sighed in defeat. "Sure. Nothin' to do around here anyways."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You gave up that fast? Usually you just want to stay here and then we start arguing on whether or not we go somewhere else."

He smiled back at me and said, "Ya. But we stayed home ever since we got back from school. And I've been looking for you since then also."

"Oh, right." I said as I kissed him one last time before jumping up and saying, "Let's go." Grabbing his hand I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

But after we got our shoes on, I ran out the door but Archie stopped. "Where are the others? Shouldn't we tell them where we're going?" He asked.

"They went to Jade Trevalin's house to burn all their school stuff and they had a party afterwards. I'm sure they wouldn't care where we went. Oh, and I gave them our school stuff too. Is that okay?" I asked him just before I grabbed his hand.

Archie screamed in his head, 'Not it is not okay and don't you tell me it's okay!!! One of my notebooks had my poem at the back I was gonna give to you for our anniversary!! I was working on that for weeks!!' He wanted to scream, but he didn't. For obvious reasons. His eye just unnoticabley twitched and he said, "Ya. It's okay."

I smiled at him and took his hand. "Good. Now let's go. I wanna get there before nightfall." I said, running out of the building and down the street.

_A moment like this  
__Some people wait a life time  
__For a moment like this  
__Some people search forever  
__For that one special kiss  
__Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
__Some people wait a life time  
__For a moment like this_

We both sat on the sand, warmed by the sunset, both out of breath. I sat between his legs with my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and sat his chin on the top of my head. I sighed. "Wow. It's beautiful." I said, looking at the waters holding the pink, orange and yellow of the sun and completing the masterpiece witht he sparkles of the sun, twinkling on the water.

"I know. Wish the brownstone was right here on the beach. It would be cool having a beach house." He said.

"Ya. I've always wanted a beach house. But I got stuck living near a forest and a lake." I complained.

Archie laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Just, the way you said it." He smiled.

"Ha ha." I laughed sarcastically.

"Sorry. It was just funny."

"Ya. Sure."

I sighed and layed my head against his chest, entangling my fingers with his. "Are you sure you're okay with the guys burning aaaall of your school stuff? Like, was there any...important stuff in any of your notebooks or...any personal notes you made to yourself or any...projects you were working on for weeks and you didn't want them burned and you would kill me if you didn't want them burned cause you were working on it for something really special or important? Cause you didn't look so sure when I asked."

That...really wanted to make Archie yell in anger. 'Why is she taunting me like this?! Nooo there was nothing important in any of my notebooks. Feel free to burn them all to a crisp!' He thought sarcastically.

"Arch?"

"Ya. It's okay. Really." He managed to say without yelling. 'I don't want to tell her that there was a special poem I was working on for her for our anniversary. She's feel so...guilty and...shocked and...shocked!'

"Well, okaay." I said.

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
__I wanna know if you will catch me when I fall  
__So let me tell you this  
__Some people wait a life time  
__For a moment like this_

"Oh, look!" I gasped, pointing to the first star in the sky as the sun was almost completely gone.

"What?" Archie asked, looking up at the sky.

"The first star in the sky. When I was little my mom said if you make a wish on the first star, you'll get good luck and you get good luck for something different everytime you make a wish." I smiled and said. "But you can't make the luck great on the thing you want, the luck kind of chooses for itself. And she told me I can only wish five times, since the luck can only help five things. Love, life, wealth, health, and emotion." I smiled and looked up at him. "And I can see that my first wish was luck on love."

Archie smiled back at me and leaned down to kiss me. "Really? Where'd your mom learn that?"

"I think she said it's a family belief. Something that my ancestors and family believed a long time ago."

"Oh. Cool. My family isn't really the family-spend-together kind of family. And my sister wanted us to spend time together but whenever we did, she felt it was kind of weird and wasn't what she expected."

"Ya. I have friends who are like that."

We both smiled as we saw the sun go down and more stars appearing in the velvet sky. "I can't remember the last time we spent time together like this." I said. "We barely spent any time together because of school, and the clubs we go to, and the things we help at school, and...other stuff."

"Well, we have a whole summer together. And this is our last summer before college or university. Even though, it doesn't surprise me how we both got accepted to the same colleges and universities."

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "How does that not surprise you?"

"Well, I mean come on, we both did the same courses this year, we both went to the same clubs at school, and we practically did the same things all our school lives. Now that you think about it, it's like you were expecting or you knew that we would be accepted to the same schools."

I gave a more powerful questioning look at him. "Hm. I guess you're right. And, ya I did kind of know that we would be going to the same school. It is kind of expecting." I said, turning around again so I was facing the ocean. I sighed and asked, "How long have we been dating?" I kinda forgot and I wanted to know.

"Almost year. Why?" He told me.

"Oh. Because I was wondering when our 1-year anniversary would be."

Hearing our anniversary, _again_, made Archie twitch. It made him so angry that the guys burned all his stuff. Especially the one that had my anniversary poem in it. "It's not until July 21st. And, yes I would know. I remembered our first date was last year on July 21st."

"Oh. Okay."

_Some people wait a life time  
__For a moment like this  
__Some people search forever  
__For that one special kiss  
__Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
__Some people wait a life time  
__For a moment like this  
__Ohhhh a moment like this  
__Ohhhh I can't believe it's happening to me_

Archie yawned. "I'm getting tired. Wanna go back?"

"No. This is the first night in a while we got to have the night to ourselves. Can we stay here a bit longer?" I pouted. Ha ha. I know he can't resist.

"I hate it when you use your oh-so-irresistable face. With your...big eyes and...slightly pouted lip. You know me too well."

I laughed and let him tighten his arms around me. "I can't remember the last time we had a romantic moment like this either."

"I know. This was a busy year. But like I said, we get the summer to ourselves since the others are getting ready for their next year of university and college."

"Ya. So we practically do get the summer to ourselves." I smiled. It was all too perfect. I thought it wouldn't get better. But it was about to get so much better.

I"m not a psychic like Theresa, but I know that this summer is going to be the best summer of my life. I didn't know what was in store for me this summer, but I just know it's going to be great. Because I'll have Archie the whole time.

_Some people wait a life time  
For a moment like this _

_

* * *

_

Soooo. What'd ya thiiiiink? Did you like it? R&R&R!! 5 star? 4 star? 3 star? 2 star? 1 star? 1/2 star? RATE AND REVIEW!!!! Thank you :). Love you guys. Tell me if I should continue. And remember, this is an AU fic. No gods, no Cronus, no prophecy or any related stuff but they're still related to Greek mythology figures, they just don't have to save the world or anything. Get it? Good. Talk to y'all later! And, again, tell me if I should continue.

Draykor


	2. Bigger Than Us

Okay, chapter 2 good to go. And thanks for reviewing the author's note. I got rid of it, but thanks for telling me what the thing is called. I really appreciate it. Well, here's the second chapter. I hope this is worth the wait. I'll try to update again in a few days.

Summary: "Bigger Than Us" by Miley Cyrus.

* * *

"Hey. Hey kids. Wake up."

I heard a voice saying. I slowly opened my eyes, Archie still behind me with his arms around me. I rubbed my sleepy eyes with my hand and looked at the man who was talking to us. "What time is it?" I groaned.

"Time to go home. Come on now."

I looked up to see a police man poking us with his black baton. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my back and shaking Archie up. "Archiiieee. Get uuup." I complained. Boy was I tired. "We have to go hoooome."

Archie groaned and slowly opened his eyes the same way I opened mine. He blinked a few times and saw a police man looking at him. He yelled in surprise and said, "Okay whatever you're thinking of that you think I did, I didn't do it."

The police man rolled his eyes. "Ya whatever kid now get up. Don't you know you're not allowed sleeping on private property?"

Archie groaned and said, "Isn't this a free country?"

"You pay to live don'tcha?"

Archie groaned and layed back down.

"Come on Archie, we better get up."

_I see your face look in your eyes  
__What you feel is no surprise  
__Everyone needs something to believe in  
__Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine  
__In our hearts we'll look inside  
__And see all the colors of the rainbow  
__I know_

"Fine. Fine. Just, give me a minute."

"Well you kids better hurry up before you get in big trouble." The man said, looking around in case other police members were around, police members with higher power.

"Don't worry we will. Thanks for waking us up." I said, trying to stay out of trouble.

"Don't worry about it ma'am. You two have a good night now." He said with his slight southern accent. I've always liked southern accents.

I watched the police man leave and I shook Archie like mad. "Archie get up!" I said. He didn't move. I slapped him across his arm and his eyes shot open as he yelled out in shock.

"What was that for?"

"Shh shh shh!! Do you want to wake up everyone in the neighborhood and get on the police man's bad side? I don't. So keep quiet."

"Sorry. Dozed off there for a second."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Archie yawned and looked at his watch on his wrist. "1:37 a.m." He yawned and then looked at his watch again in disbelief. "1:37 a.m.!?! Oh, man we gotta get home!"

He didn't give me time to say anything. But before I _could_ say anything, he grabbed my hand and we ran towards our dorm. He opened the door and came in panting. He snuck up the stairs with his hand still in mine. "Hope our dorm councelor didn't notice." He whispered.

We both stopped once we saw the hallway light flick on. We slowly turned our heads to see our councelor in her pajamas. "And where, exactly, have you two been?" She said, trying to keep herself from not yelling at them. She had blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail and pink pajama pants with a white tank top. She had sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

"Um. Well, Sabrina, we went to the beach, watching the romantic sunset, we were talking and then Atlanta fell asleep. I looked at my watch and saw that it wasn't very late, so I stayed there for a while until i fell asleep."

"Yaaa. Suuure. Just get to bed. You need some rest before tomorrow."

"Okay." We both whispered to her.

That's Sabrina Coast. She's our dormitory's councelor. She's the person in charge of he students in this dorm. She's fun to be around with, but make sure you stay on her good side. The last time someone got her mad for the stupidest thing, they had to go to the principal's office and he's no Santa Claus either.

"Come on Lan. We should get to bed. She's right. We do need rest for tomorrow." Archie told me.

I nodded and followed him to our room.

_We all wanna believe in love_

_We all wanna believe in soethin  
__Bigger than just us  
__We all wanna be a part  
__Of the greater picture  
__That's hanging in our hearts (our hearts)  
__Ya it's bigger than us_

As we entered our dorm room, I smiled at the familiar scenery around us. The dark blue walls that were covered with posters, and the clothes on our brown wood floor. Yep. Definately home. Not really, but you know what I mean. I was going to miss this life. The school life. It was actually interesting. It was like...our own drama school island. And when I say drama, I mean drama! Lots and lots of drama. It was fun, even though I did miss our other friends, Theresa, Jay, Odie, Neil and Herry.

But I'm sure this summer will be just as fun. Because Archie was staying at my house, due to the fact that his parents split up and he doesn't have enough money to visit them both. My dad died when I was little, but my mom was married again 4 years later. So I understand Archie's pain. Another reason why we were the best of friends, until we "accidentally" became in a relationship. But I'm not gonna go there. I still get embarassed as I think of it.

I turned around as Archie was changing, looking at my side of the room, looking at my Hairspray, Cascada, Linkin Park, Miley Cyrus and lots of other posters on my walls.

"Okay, you can look now." I couldn't help but think that he was smirking for some reason.

I shrugged it off and turned around, my eyes widening slightly at his muscular abdomen. "Whoa." I whispered to myself. "You're turn to turn around." I smirked back at him. It's my turn to wow him.

Archie laughed lightly and turned around, hearing my shirt and pants fall off my body and hearing another shirt and pj pants come on my body. "Alright. I'm descent."

I smiled as he turned around, _his_ eyes widening oh so noticably. He saw me in my lavender tank top, that showed alot of my stomach, and my tight blue pajama shorts.

"Wow." He said. I laughed. Just as I predicted.

"I knew you were going to say wow. Well this is our last night together in this dorm and I wanted to wear something...special. Something I never wore before. And since you're staying at my house for the summer, we'll never be alone. Almost literally." I shrugged.

"I like it. I like it alot." He said as he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my sharp waist and pressing his lips firmly against mine. I felt the need to fall over to the bed like we did earlier, but with Archie's body pressed against mine, how could I say no? Exactly. When it comes to stuff like this, I do _not _say no. Especially Archie, duh.

I quietly giggled as he pushed me down to my bed. I moved myself so my head was resting on my pillow, with Archie between my legs. "I guess you wanna sleep with me tonight?" I giggled silently.

"I guess so." He shispered, lowering himself to my face. "I just can't wait until we go to your house tomorrow."

"I can."

"Why?"

"Because my brothers are the most annoying people ever! Literally! You couldn't last one day, scratch that, five minutes with them without wanting to jump out the window. But thankfully my mom got married and now I have a little step sister. And I have my older sister who's visitng from university so it shouldn't be that bad." I explained. The only reason I don't want to go back is because my brothers drive me insane and I feel like committing suicide. I'm not, but I just feel like it so bad, or eve better. I feel like committing murder. But I'm not allowed, unfortunately.

"Wow. But don't worry, I'll be there to protect you."

I giggled and said, "That won't be necessary. I can take them, it's just...they have their ways. But I'm sure you and my older sister can help me with them."

"Okay." Archie said as he rolled beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tightly. "Good night. I love you."

"Love you too." I said before closing my eyes and falling asleep, hoping that my brothers at least matured a little since I last saw them.

_I wanna see beyond my own little world  
__Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy  
__See the world with clarity  
__Oh-oo-oh  
__We all have a long way to go  
__But I know  
__We're getting closer every day  
__Everyday _

The next morning, I woke up to the blinding sunlight pearing through my blinds that only covered half of my windows and to the sounds of the annoying little morning birds. I groaned as the flashing sunlight hit my eyes, making me squint in displeasure. I sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes, I looked at the digital clock on the headboard of my bed, to find that it was,

"10:11!!" I almost yelled. Everyone would be on their way to the airports by now. I scrambled out of my bed and packed my clothes as quickly as I could. I didn' have time to take a shower so I put my hair up in a lazy ponytail and quickly got dressed in casual dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a maching dark blue hoodie. Once my clothes were all packed I packed most of Archie's clothes and woke him up. "Archie! Archie get up!! It's time to go!! We're gonna be late!"

"What time is iiiiit?" He groaned.

I sighed and said, "It's flippin 10:15!! We gotta go NOW!!!"

"Why didn't you wake me uuuup?" He said. All he heard was the door slamming shut. "Atlanta?" He said as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Atlanta? Great she left without me." He got up to see his suitcase packed full and his favorite t-shirt and jeans laying on his bed. He groaned as he stretched and got dressed, grabbing his case and running down the stairs. "Thanks for not waiting for me."

"You're welcome. Now can we just get on your bike and move?!" I asked, very impatiently.

Archie sighed and ran to the side of the dorm building to find his motor cycle laying against the wall. "Let's go!" He said. We both strapped our luggage to the back of his bike, tightly so we wouldn't lose anything. We quickly got on and put our helmets on, with Archie getting the engine ready. "Ready?" He yelled through the roaring of the engine.

"Yes! Now move!" I yelled back at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"Hold on!" He yelled as his foot rested on the petal and the bike sped off. "When does the plane take off?"

"11:30!!" I yelled.

He sighed again, not that I could hear it, and pushed the trigger on the left handle to make his bike go faster.

I thought we were gonna be late. It takes about 45 minutes to get there on bike and who knows how much time it gets to put our bags and lug 'em through baggage, giving us who knows how much time to get on the plane, and there is alot of people on planes these days during the summer. Yep. Summer is a busy, busy season.

"11:30!! Hurry up Archie!" I yelled, looking at my watch.

"Don't worry! We're going to make it! We're almost there!" He said, parking right there in the parking lot.

Wow he is good. We took our helmets and quickly undid the knot that held our bags together, we took them off the bike and ran to the luggage cart. We both smiled in relief as we saw Sabrina waiting for us, checking her watch. We ran to her as fast as we could, putting our bags on the cart.

"What took you two so long? You are so lucky. I was just about to leave." She said.

"Sorry Breen, slept in." I told her, panting.

"Ha! Like I haven't heard that one before." She said. "Now go, I'll take care of your bike Archie." She said, walking towards his motor cycle.

"Thanks. Come on. Let's go." He said, grabbing my hand and leading us to the plane.

"You kids have a good life now, ya hear?!" She said.

"We will! We'll miss you!" I yelled back to her, waving good bye. I really am going to miss her, she was the best councelor ever! Maybe with any luck she'll be our college dorm councelor.

"Come on! I don't want to drag you!" Archie said, tugging my hand.

"Sorry." I said, running with him.

_We all wanna believe in love  
__We all wanna believe in somethin  
__Bigger than just us  
__We all wanna be a part  
__Of the greater picture  
__That's hangin in our hearts (our hearts)  
__Ya it's bigger than us  
__It fills the universe  
__It lights the skies above  
__It rescues our hearts with love_

But once we finally got in the plane, took our seats and got comfortable. The plane wouldn't move. "Oh come on! The tickets said the plane would leave at 11:30!" I said.

"Just be patient, babe." Archie told me, squeazing my hand.

I sighed and laid my head against the head cushion, holding his hand. I did what he told me, which lasted about 5 minutes. "Come on people I could walk to Northwest faster than this! Let's move!" I yelled.

"Anxious to see your family again?" Archie smiled, obviously trying to tease me.

"Somewhat ya." I smiled back at him. I'm not taking the bate this time Arch. Try again.

"Oh and I suppose the somewhat would be your brothers, hm?"

Try again.

"My brothers at heart ya."

Ha ha.

"Brothers at heart?"

"Ya. My best friend boys I had since before I was in kindergarten."

"Oh. I still bet you want to see your brothers again." He's still at it, well I'm not playing.

"If you're trying to tease me it's not working. And neither is this plane!! Come on people let's move! I could crawl over to my house ALOT faster than this!! We wanna go home before we have kids and stand by their graves!" I groaned. I looked at Archie to see if he had something to say but he just laughed at closed his eyes.

"Tired?"

"Maybe."

"Take that as a yes."

"Well, I'm takin it as a maybe, which it is."

"_Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare for take off. Thank you."_

"Finally!!" I said, clicking my seat belt in place. I layed my head against my head rest and stared at the ceiling. "Whoa." I said as I felt my body bump forward. I grabbed Archie's hand and my other arm rest for support, Archie doing the same thing. "Yes! Finally!" I looked over at Archie and finally realized something. "How come you get the window seat?"

--------------------

"Well that plane ride took forever. It took forever to take off and then it took forever to land." I said, walking over to get our stuff.

Archie laughed and followed. "I think you were just impatient at the time, I didn't think it was long."

"You were sleeping the whole way there." I said, turning my head to look at him.

"So?"

I curved my lips into a small smile and grabbed my bags, Archie grabbing his bags also.

"So where's your bike?"

"Um..." Archie said, looking around the parking lot. "I don't see it. Are you sure that Sabrina sent it over?"

"Mm hm. She said she'd send your bike over here so you could drive me to my house."

"Well I don't-"

"See it!" I said, pointing over to his red motor cycle, I grabbed Archie's hand and ran over to it. "Now my parents can actually see us again before _we_ go sit over by _their_ graves. Now, let's go." I said. I jumped on his seat and put on my helmet, after strapping our luggage to the back, and Archie climbing on and putting his helmet on.

"Are you sure you know where it is from here?" He asked, looking behind his shoulder at me.

"Yes. We pick up relatives from this air port all the time. I know where my house is, don't worry."

"Okay." He said, starting the engine and driving off.

_(L.o.v.e, love) with love (l.o.v.e, love)  
__That's what's bigger than us (bigger than us, c'mon)  
__It's love, it's love that's bigger than us  
__It's love it's love that's bigger than us (Whoo!)  
__It's love, it's love (it's love, it's love)_

"Okay, then just take a left here and if you can't see the number, it's the one with the Canadian flag beside the garage door.

"Okay." He said shifting his bike to go left. "Wow. Nice street for a country."

I giggled. "That one. Right there!" I said, pointing to the house.

"Got it." Archie said, turning his bike to the right and parking it on the dirt driveway. "This is it?" Archie asked, raising an eye brow.

"Ya? Why? Expecting something better?"

"No. Just asking." Archie looked over at me and saw that I couldn't stop smiling. "Excited?"

"Heck ya! I haven't seen my family since last summer! Sorry that you can't go over to your parents' for the summer."

"It's okay. Ever since my dad left we haven't really been doing as much stuff together as we used to. I'd rather spend the summer with you and your family than go over to my folk's house."

"Alrighty then." I said, walking towards the door. I opened the door, and heard a little dog barking and runing towards the door. Once the dog saw who it was he couldn't stop wagging it's tail and kept standing on it's hind legs, stretching his paws up on my legs. "Hey Patches!" I said, kneeling down to pet the dog.

"Patches stop barking! You're going to wake...the.." I saw my mother walking from the kitchen. She slowed her sentence once she realized it was me. "Atlanta!"

"Mom!" I said, smiling. I dropped my bags and ran into my mother's arms, giving her a crushing hug. "I missed you so much! Where's dad and the others?"

"Your dad's at work, your brother's are up in their rooms, Alicia is in her room and Emiliy is downstairs."

"Okay." I smiled. I walked over and picked up my bags and walked upstairs, Archie following. I opened my room and I stared at it in shock. "Wow. My brothers actually had the nerve not to mess it up this time. Hm." I said. I droppd m;y bags again and walked over to my brothers' rooms. I opened the doors and said, "Okay. What's the catch? How come my room isn't messed?"

"Atlanta!" My little brother said, jumping from his chair and giving me a hug.

"Ya, ya it's good to see you but why isn't my room messed up?"

"Go ask Justin, I had nothing to do with it this time. Honest."

"Whatever." I said. "Arch, you can go unpack your stuff. There's an extra room beside mine on the left. I gotta go talk to Justin."

"Kay." He said, walking down the hall.

I walked out of the room and went two doors from the right. I entered the second room and saw Justin on his computer. "What's the catch? Why isn't my room all mess up? What did you do?"

"Good to see you too sis, I didn't do anything." He said, turning around on his desk chair.

"Oh, yes you did."

"Oh ya? What did I do?"

"That's what I want to find out. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Mom made me and Ed stay our of your room since the last time you came to visit."

"Oh ya. I ended up scrubbing all the chocolate pudding from the floor for a week."

"I didn't do anything, honestly. Go see for yourself."

"Fine. Maybe I will."

I walked out of his room and went back to mine,I slowly walked in to make sure it was safe. Once I made it to my bed, I sighed. 'I guess they didn't do anything after all.' I said. But I wanted to be extra careful. lifted my pillow from my bed. Nothing under there. I lefted my blanket. Ah ha! I took the cream pie from my bed. I slowly walked over to Justin's room. "Oh Justiiiin." I sang, smiling.

"What?" He said, turning around. "AH!!!" He yelled, his face meeting the pie.

"I may be gullible at times but I'm not stupid!"

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. I just checked. Sucker!" I laughed and left his room again.

"Oh Lantaaaa! Someone wants to say hi!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back to her. I ran down the stairs to find My little sister Emily sitting on the big freezer by the window that was beside the front door. "Emily!!" I smiled.

"Lan-Lan!!" She yelled back to me. She got off from the fridge and ran to me, she jumped on me and I managed to catch her before she fell. I twirled her around while giving her a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" I said, still holding her in my arms.

"I missed you too." She said, digging her little head into my shoulder. I gently put her down and smiled at her.

"Look at you! Boy have you grown." I said, scruffing her hair. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's one more person I have to say hi to." I smiled the biggest smile yet.

I ran up the stairs and opened the first door on the left. "Leesh?"

"Lannie-Mannie!!" She said! Jumping off her bed she ran to me and gave me a hug. She always did give me the best hugs. Yep. The best hugs I could get are from none other than my big sister Alicia. "How are you?! I missed you!" She said, pulling away but laying her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine! And stop calling me that! I'm not a baby anymore!" I said. Alicia smiled and gave me another hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I miss your hugs Licia." I said, sounding as if I was going to cry.

"Oh, baby girl." She said, rubbing my back and pulling away from me but keeping her hands on my shoulders again. "I know you're not a baby, but you will always be my baby sister."

I smiled. "I know. When's dad going to get home?"

"I don't know. Oh, I'm just so glad to have you home baby." She said giving me another soft hug.

She always was my favorite sibling. She always calls me "baby" and "baby girl". It might be from the fact that she's 21. She only stays here so she can have a place to stay until she get's the money she needs before she really goes on her own. I always did have a special bond with her. I have a special bond with all my siblings, but this one was...different. I love her so much. "Come on. Archie and the rest of the family should be waiting for us." Alicia said, swinging an arm around my shoulders and leading us out of the room.

_We all wanna believe in love  
We all wanna believe in somethin  
Bigger than just us _

_

* * *

_

Awwww! Don't you just love sister bonds? I do. Too bad I don't have a sister, got stuck with the two most annoying brothers you will ever meet. Well, that's it for now. As I said I will try to update in the next few days. So hang tight. I'm going to start the next chapter later on today. I thank you for all your patience and I hope you can wait for the next chapter. I tried to make the song really blend in with this chapter. And if you read it a couple times and really think about it, it kinda does go with the chapter. But if you don't understand how it does blend, don't ask me because it's kind of hard to explain. Well, I now leave you in your reviewing. R&R&R!! And remember, I like how you rate the story with stars, so if you want to rate the story, rate it in stars okay? Okay. Toodles!

Draykor


	3. Chemicals React

I know, I konw. Say it ain't so!! She finally updated so that means that her first episode of her show is almost done!! Partially right. The show is taking SO much longer than I thought. We're not even doing anything. But the next chapter is up. And that's always a good thing, right? Hope so. And this is really long so enjoy reading this!

Summary: "Chemicals React" by Aly & AJ.

* * *

_You make me feel, out of my elemtent  
__Like I'm walking on broken glass_

I woke the next morning to the sound of those stupid, pesky, annoying blue jays. They do this every morning. I mean come on! It's freakin...I looked over at my bedside clock, oh. It's almost noon. Whoops. Guess I slept in. I groaned and slowly pushed myself up, rubbing my eyes and fixing my hair so it's not as messy. I threw my blanket to the side and got up. I stretched my arms up in the air, but then eventually started stretching like a cat (A/N: lol I do that). Why didn't anybody wake meeee? Well, I knew my mom wouldn't since she leaves for work around 9 or 9:30 in the morning, my brothers always go downstairs in the basement watching t.v. like they do every morning, and my sisters...well they're good. They respect me. Yep. Girl power. Woot woot. Anyway, it's been two days since I came back home and my mom told me that my step dad moved back home, which did make me cry a little. So I knew that this summer was going to be a little different. Anywhatever, I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I saw Archie sitting on the couch in the living room across the stairs. Awww! Emily's sitting on his lap. Cute. Alicia is on the computer, as usual. Probably doing her usual, looking for a house to buy or talking to her friends online. I yawned and walked into the kitchen.

"Leesh?!" I yelled, my voice a bit soft yet rough.

"Ya?!" She yelled back.

"Where's my maple and brown sugar oatmeal?!" I replied, looking through the cupboards under the counters.

"Uh oh." Alicia said, getting up from her chair and walking towards the kitchen. "What's wrong?" She said, looking down at me.

I laughed a little. She still remembers. "How can you tell?" I wanted to make her say it.

"Oh, come on Lana don't play this game with me. You know exactly why I'm asking. You always eat that kind of oatmeal when you're upset. And if you're wondering, we do have chocolate sauce and cinnamon in case you need me to make our hot chocolate." She told me.

I smiled and said, "I knew I would make you say it."

"The oatmeal's right there, see it?" Alicia said pointing to the box behind the cereal.

"Now I do." I moved the cereal boxes aside and pulled out the oatmeal box behind it.

Alicia got up and started to fill the kettle up with hot water. She plugged it in and flicked the switch to make it boil. She got a bowl out for me and put it on the counter beside the kettle. "Now." She said turning towards me as I sat on the counter. "Tell me what's really on your mind."

Crap. Okay, I silently calmed myself down from crying. "It's just...this is going to be our first summer without our dad, step-dad...any kind of dad and it just won't be the same." I said, I almost choked on my last words.

"Oh Lannie come here." She said softly.

I slowly walked towards her and she wrapped her arms around me in her famous hug.

"I know this summer is going to be different without any of our dads here. But if you can be strong about our real dad dieing, then you can survive our step dad moving back. You're a strong girl, I know that. You can survive through practically anything. Remember when you were in a coma two years ago?" She said, rubbing my back. "Besides, remember how our cousin Jillian helped you through the coma?"

"Ya and remember who put me in." I said, using my sour sweet tone.

"I know you two didn't get along, but you've got to learn that you do love each other, even if you don't see it. We all know that you two love each other, it's just the only people who don't know that yet are you and Jill."

"Okay how did this situation turn over to me and Jill?" I asked.

She laughed and said, "I don't know. And this summer is going to be different, with Dad not being here and all. But if you could last when our real Dad died, then you can survive our step dad moving back to San Fransisco."

"Ya I...guess." I said, looking at the floor. I smiled as I saw Patches smiling at me. He always made me feel better when I was upset. His smile always made me smile. He was so cute. And his haircut makes him even more adorable. I heard the phone ring, but didn't bother to answer it.

"Lannie-Mannie!" I heard that squeaky little voice of my sister call.

"Ya Emmybear?" I said. As she ran towards me I opened my arms up and she ran in them. I picked her up and set her on the counter.

"Brooke's having a girl's day. Can I go?" She said. My word, she is so cute.

"I dunno should she Aly?" I asked Alicia, looking at her.

"I dunno. She asked you." She smiled as she poured the hot water into my bowl.

"I suppose." I smiled at her, setting her back down on the floor.

"Yay!" She almost squealed.

I flinched at the sudden squeak of my little sister. She better get her voice soon.

"Hey."

I jumped a little at the sudden voice behind me. I turned around and it was the one and only Archibald. I smiled at him and restrained myself from putting my hand on my chest to stop my heartbeat. "Hey." We both leaned towards each other for a quick kiss.

"You're up late." Archie told me, resting his hands on my waist.

"Meh. Long night." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He chuckled. He always laughed whenever I used words like that, or made up my own words.

_Like my world's spinnin in slow motion  
__And you're moving too fast  
__Were you right, was I wrong  
__Were you weak, was I strong  
__Yeah  
__Both of us spoken  
__Cut in a moment with lips  
__And we loved, and we hurt, and we jumped  
__Yeah_

He rested his forhead against mine and gave me another kiss.

"You're affectionate this morning." I giggled.

"Meh. I've always been like this." He said as he gave me another kiss.

"Ewww!! Lannie and Grape-Head are trying to rip each other's lips off!" Emily squeaked, standing in the living room doorway.

Me and Archie looked at each other and started laughing.

"Don't you have a party to get to?" I asked her.

I smiled as I saw her cross her arms across her chest and doing a big "Hmph!" as she stomped towards the door.

"Ugh, Atlanta if you haven't noticed your oatmeals ready.

I looked at the bowl in front of me and then back at Archie. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, grabbing one of his hands. "I don't think I need it."

Alicia smiled and said, "Alright. But you know where the oatmeal is when you need it."

"Yep. I know." I smiled.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you." Alicia added. I saw her as she made her way towards the door, putting on her light sweater. "I'm meeting Peter for breakfast. You wouldn't mind watching the boys for a few hours do you?"

I stared at her in shock. Leaving me? With..._them_? Nuh uh! No way! There is no way, in heck I am watching those two..."boys". Not in a million years! I'm putting my foot down! There is no way-

"Sure." Archie said. "We'd be happy to watch the boys for you."

Okay. Obvioiusly...he didn't get the foot down concept. "But...But-"

"Oh, thanks guys. Well I gotta go."

I watched in shock as she just walked out the door.

"Have fun." She smiled as she slowly closed the door. Oh how I hated that little smirk of hers.

I immediately looked at Archie with my eyebrows burrowed and my eyes half closed. "Why did...How could you...You don't...Do you...They're...This is..." I stuttered. I was so...confused, angry and shocked I didn't know what to say...until I saw that familiar smirk on his face. "Ohhhh! I see." I smiled. "You plan on letting them do what they want. So with any luck they'll want to go to a friend's house so we'll have the whole morning alone."

"Exactly. And if they don't wanna go to a friend's. Too bad."

I giggled. "Your plan might actually work." Wow I never thought I'd say that.

"Don't they always?" He asked, he then shot his eyes open. "Wait, don't answer that question."

I laughed as I bent my head back. Archie took that as an opportunity. He shot his lips down and started attacking my neck, making me laugh even more.

Curious, the two boys went to the kitchen to see what was so funny. They immediately started to shield their eyes as the sight in front of them. "Ew! Gross! Get a room!" The two said.

Archie rose his head from my neck and we both looked at them. I frowned at them and said, "We are in a room. You just happen to come over and invade us. Besides we can do whatever the heck we want. Oh and by the way, Alicia left on a date with Pete and Emily is at a party sooo...that leaves me and Archie in charge."

"Aw, no way!" Eddie said.

"Yes way. I'm just as surprised as you are." I replied, with a smirk on my face.

"Well what are we suppose to do?" Justin asked.

"If I were you, I'd go to a friend's house before things get really gross in here." Archie..."suggested", if tha'ts how you wanna put it.

"Done. Just...don't...do any of that...girlfriend boyfriend mush." Justin said.

"Well then you better start running." I smiled as Archie kissed my cheek.

_But the planets all aligned  
__When you looked into my eyes and just like that,  
__The chemicals react  
__The chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element  
__Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

"Fast." I added.

"Gone." The two boys said. I laughed as they scrambled themselves out of the kitchen and outside.

"And you said they harassed you." Archie said.

"They do!" I said.

"They do." Alicia repeated after me. "They're just being nice 'cause theres company over."

"Really? They didn't when Casey came over." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya. But Casyes like, practically your other sister. The boys know her." Alicia said, finally making her way out of the house.

"True. And since they don't know you," I said moving my head towards Archie, "I might actually make it throught this summer in one piece."

"...one piece...?" Archie asked, looking very puzzled.

"Don't ask." I shivered.

"Ok I won't."

"Ok, so we have the whole house to ourselves for a few hours. What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I asked you first."

"But I asked you second."

"Archie."

Archie laughed. "Alright. Alright. Um..." He looked around the house to see if there was anything they could do. "I got nothin."

"I could call up some friends."

I laughed as I saw the look of fear paste onto his face.

"Don't worry. They're not all girls. I have friend boys too." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

So I made a few calls, made popcorn, picked out movies, I quickly ran to BJ's to get some candy and stuff and then I arranged everything. "Perfect." I smiled, amazed at my work.

"I'll say." I jumped at the sudden voice of Archie. "Scared you?"

"Maybe."

"I did. I know I did." Archie smiled, leaning his forehead on mine and kissing my nose.

I smiled and kissed his lips. "You're a little chapped there my boy." I smiled.

"Oh, like your lips are any better."

"Actually they are."

"Ya you would know."

"Ya I would actually. I take care of my lips."

Archie smiled and kissed me again. "Actually you do." I was about to make a comment until he stopped me.

_Ding dong_

Oh goodie they're here!! I quickly ran out of Archie's arms and went to open the door. And I was piled with hugs and flooded with questions.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! One question at a time please!" I told them, scurrying my way out of the mountain of friends. "Okay first off. Casey, what did you say?"

"The usual. How was your year. I hear you got a boooooyfriiiiiend." Casey teased.

"Why, yes i diiiiiid and he's in the living room. Now go talk to him." I ordered.

"Okay." Casey said quietly, making her way towards the living room.

"Okay, Jasmin what was your question?" I asked, pointing at her.

"Well, it was basically what Casey just said but I have another. What ever happened to your other boyfriend...oh what was his name? Phil!"

I suddenly froze and blushed at the same time. "Um..well..ugh..you know. The usual."

Jasmin gave me a very questionable look.

"Um...go ask Archie I can't explain it."

"What about you, Leah?" I asked, looking at the blonde.

"Ya, um. Where's Alicia?"

"She's on a date with Peter. She said she'd be back around noon or so."

"Okie doke." Leah smiled and gave me a thumbs up and went to talk to Archie as well.

Like the tide's pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to breathe

"Okay who's...next..." My sentence got slower as I saw who else was standing in the doorway. "Maddie, Cassie!!!!" I ran to them and gave them the biggest hugs yet. "I missed you guys so much!! How are things?"

"Funny." Maddie said. "We were about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh well things are going great for me."

"Ditto." Cassie smiled.

"Sooooo...?" Maddie sang.

"...What?"

"You know what. How are things with your new man?" Maddie smiled, elbowing my sides.

"Great."

"What happened to Phil?" Cassie asked.

"I'd rather not say. Archie should be explaining the whole situation to Jasmin and possibly Casey and Leah." I said, pointing to Archie and the girls in the living room. "So is anyone else coming yet?"

"Oh ya. Grace, Bethany, Cindy, Melanie, Carey, Jessica, the other Bethany, and I don't know if Julie's coming or not but I know Cierra is."

"Great!! As always, go in the living room and do whatever. The only thing that won't spoil this party is if Kaylee stays away."

Cassie and Maddie just stopped dead in their tracks and slowly turned to me, slowly saying, "Ughhhhhh."

"She...isn't coming, right?"

"Well..."

"WHAT?!!" I yelled.

"Whoa, whoa hold on their Atlanta. It's not like we invited her or anything, I guess she heard about your special "get-together" party and kinda invited herself."

"Ugh!! Great. Just what I need. My worst enemy in the world just has to be at my party. Why her? Why?! Or in other cases, why me!?!?!!"

"I don't know. But don't worry Lana, were not gonna let her ruing this special party." Maddie assured me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You guys better be right." I said just before the doorbell rang again. "Or you guys are going to be in big trouble." I opened the door to see...you know who.

"Atlanta! Oh, how nice to see you again!" Kaylee said, in her sour sweet voice.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh come on, you know a party isn't a party without the one and only Kaylee Raynes don't you?"

"No actualy I didn't know that. In fact, everything is going just fine." I told her, but then mumbled to myself, "Until you showed up."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." Kaylee said. "Hm..." She said, walking into my house. "I see your house is still the same last time I visited which was...I don't know, 6 years ago?"

"Oh, Kaylee you haven't changed a bit!! Now go." I said, pointing towards the outside.

"Oh I'm not leaving just yet." Kaylee looked into the living room. "Oooooh is that your new boyfriend? Archie?"

"Yes and he's all mine and you keep your sneezy little hands off of him because there is not way anywhere he'd fall for a girl like you." I told her.

Kaylee giggled evily and said, "We'll see about that." She said, swaying her hips as she walked into the living room. She was about to put her hands on his shoulders until I ran between her and Archie.

"Archiiie!! Have you met Kaylee?" I said, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"No. Is she another one of your friends?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I was about to say something until Kaylee interrupted. "Oh, of course! We're like, the best of friends!" She said, wrapping her arms around me and making it look like she was hugging me.

"Oh. That's nice." Archie smiled.

"Ugh, Archie, can I see you in the kitchen for a sec? Now!" I said, through my gritted teeth.

"Ugh, sure." He said as if he wasn't sure.

I didn't give time for him to think about it. I grabbed his hand and kinda ran to the kitchen. "Please watch out for Kaylee. She's not my friend we don't like each other!! She's like my nemesis!! And she'll try to take you away from me. So promise you won't be really nice to her. She'll just take advantage of that and try to steal my boyfriend and ruin this part of my life. Again!"

While I was talking, he kept looking back over to Kaylee. I put my hands lightly on his cheeks and turned his head towards me. "Don't look at her. She always takes stuff like that the wrong way and she'll think you like her. Just promise me that you won't do anything with her. I don't wanna lose another boyfriend."

"Don't worry Lannie." He said. Grabbing my waist and putting me on the counter. "I promise. No one will take you away from me. And you have to promise me something." He said, leaning his forehead against mine.

"What's that?"

"Don't take things the wrong way. Like, if you see me and Kaylee talking in the hallway, don't think I'm flirting with her or something."

"Okay." I said, using my oh so irresistable kiddie voice.

Archie smiled and started kissing me softly. Haha. Just in time. Kaylees on her way to the kitchen.

"Oh Lannie dear we're out of..." Kaylee stopped what she was about to say and saw me and Archie softly kissing each other. "popcorn." She said, almost breaking the plastic bowl into pieces.

I broke apart from Archie and looked towards Kaylee. "Oh, I'm sorry. You kinda came in the wrong place." I said, wrapping my hands around his neck and leaning my head on top of his. "At the wrong time."

"No...no it's okay." She stuttered.

"Good. Cause I'm probably sure we're gonna do this alot, even with friends around." Archie said, wrapping his arms around my waist

Nice save Arch.

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong  
Yeah, both of us spoken  
Caught in a moment we lived\  
And we loved and we hurt and we joked  
Yeah

"Sure. I mean, why wouldn't you. You guys are...a couple." Kaylee said.

"Oh. So, you're okay with that?" I asked. Archie better not think I'm serious.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Good." Archie said, lifting me off the counter.

"So, what were you saying about popcorn?" I asked.

"We're out."

"Alrighty then, I'll just go make some more." I said, grabbing the bowl from Kaylee and putting it on the counter.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Atlanta?" Archie asked.

"Sure." I said. I followed Archie to wherever he was gonna go but he just stopped over in the back room.

"Are there gonna be any guys over here? Cause no offence, but I don't-" Archie started.

"Wanna be here with a bunch of girls." I finished. "I know. I know. Which is why I brought over my friend boys. They should be here in a few."

Archie sighed of relief. "Oh good."

"You didn't think I was gonna leave you here with me and a bunch of boys did you?"

"Well...it's possible." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you. Cause when me, Casey and Leah are hyper or somethin, there's no stopping us." I laughed, putting my hands behind his neck.

"Ooooh. So that's why I love you so much." Archie said, leaning his forehead against mine.

I giggled as he kissed my nose. Oh man if Kaylee was here, this would be the highlight of my summer.

Little did I know, that Kaylee was watching our every move. Her hazel blue eyes narrowing at us, and her hand crushing the doorway frame. 'Just wait Atlanta. This is not over.'

A few hours later, the guys came and we ended up having our party outside, considering the room shortage in the house.

I was still a little nervous about something. My old, as in very first boyfriend, is here. I know we sorted everything out and now he's one of my best friends, but it still felt awkward and I can sense that he's still uncomfortable as well. His name is Isaiah. He's black like Odie, but he's not the gangster type. Nuh ugh, that's Devonte. Isaiah's a really nice, sweet, honest, romantic guy but I just didn't feel like he loved me. He never sent me any messages, especially when he went down to California to see his family. He only replied to the messages I sent him and we didn't spend alot of time together. But hopefully we're okay now. My other friend boys that came are Josh, Michael, Matthew, Jacob, Garrett, Jeffery, another Mattew, Steven, Eric, Aaron and Greg.

"I'll be right back." I told Archie. "Casey, Leah! Come on! We're going to get my cousins!" I said. Casey and Leah ran to me like I was crazy or something.

"Are you crazy?" Leah said. "You know you can't do that. Your cousin is the bad girl type and... she smokes and she's flippin' 13!!"

"I know, I know. Which is why I'm going to ask Archie to see if he can knock some sense into her. She says smoking is fun, but she doesn't know the consequences of what it can do to you." I explained. I grabbed the girls' wrists and dragged them along with me. "Now come on. And don't worry about their dog. He won't hurt you." I smiled.

I ran towards my cousins' house, dragging the unhappy girls, and opened their door. I saw their dog, Scampers, running towards us.

"Hey Scampers!" I said, in a high girly voice. Hey. He's a dog. What'd you expect?

Scampers wagged his tail and looked at me with that puppy dog face. I love him.

"Sorry Scamps you can't come with us. Tracey has a strict rule about you coming in the house and you know that." Casey said, patting the dog.

I opened the door and said, "Knock knock! Anybody home?"

"I'm home!" I heard that familiar voice.

"Hey Chrissy!" I said. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Where's Kenzie?"

"She's in her room. She's grounded."

"Why?"

"Our parents caught her smoking the used cigarettes outside and she's in alooota trouble."

"Oh. Well I don't feel sorry for her." I said.

"Why?"

"She deserves it. And I know I'm not really that type of person, but she did start smoking when she was only 11. And whatever she gets is too good for her. Hopefully she'll learn what smoking can do to you. Anyway. Are you coming to my party. My friends are there. Even Jooooosh." I sang the last part. I know that Chrissy has a little crush on my friend Josh.

"Ha ha. Funny." She said. "Of course I'll come."

"Good." I said, running out the door. As soon as we all started running out of the door, Scampers started chasing us. I laughed as we ran faster, Scamps running faster to catch up to us. "I forgot. He loves to chase people." I laughed.

As I was running, I tripped on a pothole in the ground. But thankfully, someone was there to catch me. I took deep breathes and said. "Thanks..." I looked up to see who caught me. And sure enough, it was Isaiah. "Isaiah."

"N-No problem." He said. He pulled me up to stand me on my feet, but he still had his hands in mine.

Not good.

Archie saw what the short scream was and saw me and Isaiah. Oh...crap.

"Can you let go of my hands please?" I said. I paniced as Archie narrowed his eyes. Hopefully he doesn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh. S-Sorry." He stuttered. I guess he still thinks that the whole break up and be friends thing is still awkward. And if he still has feelings for me, then this could not be good.

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes and just like that

The chemicals react

The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it)

As I saw Archie walking towards us, I instantly knew what he was going to say. "Hey!! Hands off my girl!!" or "What the heck is going on here?!!??" or maybe even "What the heck are you doing with my girlfriend."

"Hey! Hands off Atlanta she's mine!!" Archie sorta kinda yelled at Isaiah.

Hey. Option #1 was close. Maybe option #2.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I'm sorry dude. She was about to fall until I caught her." Iz explained, waving his hands in front of his face for defence.

I nodded after he explained.

"Oh really?" Archie said in disbelief.

"Yes. Archie. Really. I would never cheat on you. You should know that." I said. Hopefully this won't turn into a fight.

Archie looked at Isaiah, then at me, then back at Isaiah and then back to me and looked into my pleading eyes. "Alright. Fine. But let this be a warning to you man. I don't want to see you, with Atlanta like that again. You got that?" He threatened. Him and his protective threats.

"Sure." Isaiah said.

I looked at Isaiah, then to Archie then back to Isaiah. I clapped my hands together and said, "Well that's that let's go back to the party!" I cheered. I ran back to my friends and Chrissy and started to dance. While dancing with Cassie and doing our "Finger Dance" as what we'd like to call it. Aw man. The things we could do together. The only three people I can't be with without being silly, or having fun or anything like that, is either with Casey, Cassie or Maddie. Yep. We're just a lovely quartet. Especially me and Cassie.

"Oh Lanniiiiie!!! Someone wants to see youuuuu!!!" Chelsea sang to me (another friend).

I gave her a questionable look and ran over to her to see who wanted to see me. Once I saw who was in the driveway, I didn't say a word.

This is officially the best day of my life. I felt like I wanted to faint.

"L-" I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "Lauren?" Cover your ears people. I'm about to scream.

"Who else?" Lauren replied to me, a big smile on her face.

"LAUREN!!!!" I screamed, making Chelsea jump from shock beside me. I ran as fast as I could and gave her a hug bigger than a whale! "Lauren! Lauren! Lauren! Lauren! Lauren! LAUREN!!! (A/N: Is the word "Lauren" starting to sound weird to you. It is to me).

"Lannie!!!!" She laughed with me. I haven't seen her since... grade 4!!! It's been a long...time.

"I missed you!! You haven't called or emailed or anything!" I felt like I wanted to slap on the side of the head but hug her at the same time.

"I know I know! I'm sorry!" She said, giving me another big hug.

"Oh my gosh we totally have to catch up!" I felt like squealing. Cover your ears one more time?

I squealed.

"Whoa. Whoa. Lannie. I missed you too."

"But I haven't seen you in 8 frickin years!!" I yelled. "Is Dani-Jo coming?"

"Ya. I called her. She should be coming any minute.

I couldn't help but squeal and clap my hands like a little child. I clearly need a life.

"Wow. I didn't know you squealed." Lauren said, using her pinky to rub the squeaks out of her ears.

"Only when I'm totally stoked about something!! Like seeing my old friends that I haven't seen in years!!" I laughed. "So," I paused, catching my breathe. Squealing, laughing and clapping takes alot out of you. "How are things with Stan?"

"Not good. We broke up. Again."

"Again? You two are like a light switch! You can't decide whether or not you want to stay together or not. You guys turn on and off, on and off, on and off, on and off, on and-"

Lauren, feeling very annoyed, covered my mouth, wanting me to shut up. "I think I get it!"

"Okay." I said, with her hand still over my mouth.

Laura, as what I like to call her, removed her mouth from my chatter mouth and asked, "Speaking of relationships, how are things with Archie?"

"Awesome."

Laura gave me an unbelievable look. As in she didn't believe me. Not in shock, but she just didn't believe me.

"What?"

"You know what. You two are usually fighting."

"Ya we got over that phase. And there's one little problem." I said.

Laura swung an arm over my shoulders and said, "Spill."

"Well, you remember Isaiah, right?"

"You mean your very first, cute, boyfriend?"

I gave a very annoyed look at Laura and said, "Ya. Well I think he still likes me and he's kind of jealous of me and Arch."

"And...that's a bad thing?"

"Well..no I don't think so. I mean, I don't mind if Isaiah still likes me but I just don't want him to do anything bad to our relationship." Then i gave her a very, very, very...disgusted look. "And then there's _Kaylee_."

"Ouch."

"I know. You know how Kaylee can be."

"Oh I know. I remember in elementary school we were like, the only friends and Kaylee used to make fun of us and tease us and...ugh, the worst. But we always stood up to each other."

"That's nice. Now don't make this into a little sappy reunion. This is serious."

"Sorry."

"I'm afraid that Isaiah and Kaylee might do something to me and Archie, just so Isaiah can get me back and just so Kaylee can steal another boyfriend from me."

"Don't worry Lannie. I'll make sure that me and the girls will keep you two together."

"Promise? Cause I don't think that me and Archie will be able to do this on our own."

"I promise." Lauren replied.

"Okay. Now. Let's get back over there before things start getting out of hand." I laughed.

We ran back to the big backyard to see if everything was okay. I gasped at the unbelievable sight afar from me. That...that...that slut!! (A/N: I'm trying not to put any swear words or anything in here, but there wasn't exactly anything.. not bad to descirbe how she felt, so there will probably only be a couple swear words. Don't worry. Anyway, back to the story..).

I could not believe my eyes! Kaylee. That sick, nasty girl Kaylee. Was flirting with Archie! Twirling her.. her dark brown hair, and... and flashing those blue eyes of hers and... giggling that giggle that guys can't resist. Uuugh. That makes me sick.

But that's gonna change.

I smiled as I heard a slow song come on. I ran over to Kaylee and Archie, telling Lauren that I'd be right back, and shoved Kaylee out of the way before she got too far.

"Oops. Sorry Kayls. I just wanna dance with my boyfriend." I smiled, putting on my innocent voice. I leaned down so my face was close to hers and said, "And here's a tip. Play with my fire, and you'll only get burned." I smiled, raising back up and taking Archie's hand and walking somewhere far away from Kaylee. I could tell on Archie's face that he was hypnotized. But luckily, I'm a little bit more sneaky than Kaylee thinks.

Archie blinked and shook his head from the hypnosis. "Oh, wow. Thanks Lannie. I almost couldn't see there for a second."

I smiled as I stopped and rested my hands on his shoulders. "That's the kind of power she has." I know he promised that he wouldn't do anything like that, but I'll let that one go. Because I could obviously see that he wasn't flirting with her, he just blanked out there for a second.

I felt Archie wrap his arms around my waist and he held me close. I noticed that everyone stopped dancing and looked at us. Oh ya. This was our moment. Everyone stared in awe at the beautiful scene in front of them. Two lovers just, dancing beautifully to a slow song. What could be more gorgeous.

Were you right, was i wrong  
Were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
Both of us spoken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I could feel Isaiah's jealousy, his anger, with Kaylee beside him. She was thinking of something. Something that wasn't good. But I know her tricks. I now her all too well. And whatever she's planning, it's not gonna happen. Not on my watch.

Archie could feel my fear and whispered into my ear ever so softly, "What's wrong?"

"It's Isaiah. I can feel his jealousy. He still likes me, I just know it. Watch him, he'll do anything to get me back."

"Don't worry. He won't lay a hand on you." He whispered back.

"And you won't lay a hand on Kaylee?" I asked.

"Me and Kaylee? Not a good match, I'd have to burn my hand off before I could touch her. I won't lay a single finger on her, unless I'm trying to get her away."

I smiled and layed my head on his chest. He was just too perfect. So much better than Isaiah. Poor Kaylee. Do I feel sorry for her?

Nope.

This is all too perfect. Isaiah's jealous. Kaylees jealous. They both hate us. The only thing that worries me is what they're gonna do. I know Isaiah and Kaylee. Whenever they want something, they're not afraid to go after it. And Isaiah's intelligent, and Kaylee has skill. Put them both together and you got a plan fit for the devil. If Isaiah does anything to us, I will share my hatred on him. I will seriously hate Isaiah and Kaylee. Ugh. It's disgusting.

I could hear the song ending, unfortunately. Why so soon? With the summer just starting I'm not gonna have this many perfect moments with my baby. Hehe. I called Archie my baby. Well he is, I guess, if you look at it in a certain way.

Anyway, with the summer just beginning, I'm gonna have to babysit, Emily _and_ the devil's helper's assistants. And by the devil's little helper, I mean Kaylee. It's a good thing me and Archie are going to he same college, hopefully. I don't know what I would do if I had to go to a different college without Archie. And maybe it would be in a different country. Maybe I would go to a college in America and Archie would have to go to a college in Canada. Or maybe we'd both go in America, but different states. That's scary. I won't be able to survive without him.

The song ended and I heard all my friends clapping, weird. We just danced, what's so special about that. Other than how we feel about each other when we dance. I hugged Archie and he hugged me back, kissing the top of my head.

I heard him whisper in my ear, "I promise with all my soul that I won't let Kaylee get to me. You're the only one for me, remember that, okay babe?"

"Okay. And I promise that Isaiah won't get to my head either. And.." I giggled, "Ditto."

A few hours later, Alicia came home. Oh, joy. Just when we were getting comfortable. Although, I did promise a couple of my friends that they could sleepover out in our trailer or in our big tent. And me, the family, and Archie would all sleep in the house. But I can't wait until the sun goes down. You're probably asking why. Well, because my cousins are setting off fireworks and giving us glow necklace things that I love to throw around with my other cousins, Brandon, Alyssa, Adam, Tracey (the mom), Ivan (the dad) and Christa and her family. But mostly just Brandon and Lyssie. It's so much fun.

Even though I am waiting for nightfall, it's only 1:00 in the afternoon. Sigh. I want night time to come here faster! It's the best time! Oh and by the way, you can think of this big party as a graduation party and/or a welcome back party. Either way, me and Archie get a party for doing something big(gish).

"So what'd you guys do?" Alicia asked, taking a pop out of the little fridge out on the deck.

Me and Archie just sorta kinda, snort a little. And maybe let out a little laugh. Alician suddenly had a serious, yet playful, look on her face, "Seriously, what'd you guys do?"

"Stuff." Me and Arch said at the same time. We managed do let out a couple giggles.

"Long story short. Can't explain." I said, before she asked anymore questions. "So how was your date with Peter?"

"Ugh. Terrible!" Yelled (practically) Alicia. "I mean, he was totally not himself during this one. I don't know why. It's bugging me and I'm worried about him because he was all grumpy and he was in his 'I-won't-pay-attention-to-you-because-I-don't-care' mood."

"Ouch. That's not good."

"I'll say. So I asked if he wanted to go out for dinner tonight and he said he'd think about it. If he says no just because he's in the mood, or if he just doesn't wanna go, then I'm gonna figure out what's bugging him."

"Mm..hm. Well I better go check on Kaylee, make sure she's not trying to chop down a tree and kill me. Be right back." I ran all over the property to find Kaylee, hopefully Arch will be okay on his own for a few minutes.

Archie just shrugged his shoulders and went to talk with the guys.

"Soo... Archie." Archie turned around to see who said his name, it was only Isaiah. "You're dating Atlanta now."

"Mm hm. And don't even try to think that she still likes you. Because she obviously doesn't like you in that way anymore."

"So I've heard. I can't believe she dumped me for you!" Isaiah said in anger.

"Me? What do you mean 'for me'. What's wrong with me?"

"You want a list?"

"If you can think of one."

"Well one, you have baggy clothes and she obviously likes men who dress well enough to se their muscles, two, look at your muscles. You don't even have any! Three, you have to wear that stupid ankle protector thing because you have a "weak ankle". And four, you have purple hair. Seriously, come on man! You have purple hair. Purple, hair!!"

Uh oh. He just made fun of Archie's hair. He doesn't like that.

"Well, my work here is done." Isaiah said, before walking away.

No sooner than a couple seconds, Michael came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. He's just not happy. He's never happy if he doesn't get the girl he wants or anything else that's as priceless as her."

"You like her too?" Archie almost exploded.

"No, no, no! Not in that way. I'm her best man friend Arch. I mean, I can say if she's pretty but not like her in that way. It's okay. She's all yours." Michael smiled.

Awww!! See why Mikes my best friend boy? He's honest, and he can get the truth out without hurting anybody, he's sweet and he's funny.

"Thanks. At least somebody likes her that way. I don't know what I'd do if someone else liked Atlanta the way I do."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Well, Atlanta said that Isaiah would get whatever he wants the way he wants it. So that means he could do anything at any time. And Kaylee might team up with him. And Atlanta told me earlier that Isaiah was smart and Kaylee had skill, so they could make a pretty good team. We don't know when they're gonna strike so we're always on our guard. But it still scares her. And if they're as good as Lan says they are, then we're gonna need back up." Archie said, facing Michael.

"Don't worry, me and Atlanta's other friends will watch them. We all stick together." Mike even chuckled, "She even made up a motto for us, all of us. "Life is like a battle, you start but then it eventually ends, but friendship is forever". So don't worry about it. We'll help you, we got your back man."

Archie smiled, "Thanks, we'll do our best."

"As will we."

Michael gave him a pat on the shoulder and then walked towards Matthew, Steven, Josh, Eric and Jacob. While Archie went to talk with the other boys.

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love 

Well, Kaylee isn't _exactly_ cutting down a tree. Not that I'm complaining. I wanna live! But, it's not like Kaylee to leave things until later. When she has a plan, she puts it into action right away. Something is definately up. Isaiah and Kaylee are working together, I just know it. And I'm going to find out.

Wow, everyone's having problems today.

Wait a minute, something's not right. Someone's coming towards me, I can feel it.

I let out a shriek as I felt Maddie jump on my back, and knowing that I wouldn't react very... intellectually, I practically gave her a piggy back ride but not really. That's just Maddie, she always does that.

"What?!!" I yelled.

"Hi. I haven't seen you all year, I miss you!!" Maddie pouted, giving me a hug.

I patted her shoulder and said, "There there." I said, I didn't really mean it, but Maddie's just fooling. "I missed you too. I missed all of you. Don't worry."

"Okay, the girls and I are having a water balloon fight and spraying each other with the hoze, wanna join? You hafta put your bathing suit on though."

"Will do." I said, running in the house to get changed.

I came out, and it seemed like everyone else was in their bathing suits, including Archie, Kaylee and Isaiah. Wow. Archie looks hot in his bathing suit, heehee. Mmmm, I could just eat him. I giggled as I saw his eyes widening as he saw me in my bikini. I liked it. The top piece was white with black striped running slantedy (word?) and same with the mini skirt type bottom piece thing... the bottom part is a tiny skirt a few inches above my knees! And it's the same colour. I had to be EXTRA careful to make sure that Kaylee doesn't embarass me by pulling off the bow tie around my neck, holding up the bikini top.

I suddenly screamed as a water balloon hit my head and water splashed all over me and the deck. I looked to see Cassie laughing her head off. "I'm gonna kill you!!!" I jumped over the deck's railing, my arm pushing me for support. I chased her all around the yard until I finally caught her and endlessly sprayed her with the hoze. This actually wasn't a bad idea, it's always fun getting a friend wet.

"Oh Lanniiiie."

I turned around to see Casey, Leah, Grace and Maddie all facing me with about 4 water balloons in their hands.

"Oh crap."

I put my hands in front of me to protect myself from the soaring balloons. Not that it helped at all. And to make matters worse, Cassie stole the hoze from me and started spraying me like mad. I screamed and laughed at the same time. At least everyone was having fun... uh oh. Kaylee's not even playing. She's thinking. No. No. No!! I don't want her to think!! Have fun Kaylee, have fun!! Aw man!!

I smiled as the girls stopped spraying me and started spraying everyone else. I saw that Archie was off guard so I took some balloons from the bucket and threw them all at his head.

"Ha ha!!" I laughed.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Archie smiled, chasing me. Better run I guess.

Oh, joy. Lucky for me I have more than one hoze!! Archie took the other one and started shooting the water at my back, I screamed and shivered as the cold water ran down my back. He is going to pay, he is going to pay! Too bad Alicia isn't here, she's out with her friends agian.

"Give up?" Archie said.

"No!!!!" I yelled back at him, my body is turning numb! Sooner or later I'm not gonna be able to feel anything and the water won't do anything.

Archie growled, since he knew that the hoze wasn't doing anything to me now, I was just screaming because it was really cold. He threw the hoze to the ground and just grabbed me by the waist, spinning around in circles and we eventually fell down. When we fell down, he was on his back and I was on top of him, with my back facing him. I giggled and he nuzzled my neck and shoulders some. Don't get too mushy here Arch, I wanna have fun with my friends.

An idea suddenly flashed through my head, "I got an idea, come on!" I said, getting off of him and grabbing his hand.

Archie gave me a deep questioning look.

I figured since Kaylee is just leaning against the deck and not doing anything, might as well have fun with her.

I smiled as I told Josh to go distract Kaylee while I get my camera from my room. This is going to be priceless.

"Hey Kaylee, having fun."

Kaylee rolled her eyes and said, "Oh bundles!!", sarcastically.

And that's a good thing.

"Well, don't you wanna come join the rest of us?"

Kaylee scoffed and said, "No. Why would I?"

"Well, I dunno. To have fun?" Josh asked.

I silently came out of the back door with my camera and some scissors.

Get ready to laugh.

I motioned my hand for Josh to keep stalking.

"Well I don't wanna have fun, not with you."

"Are you sure?"

I turned my camera on while getting my scissors ready. I slowly put the bottom part of the scissors on her bikini top strap, that's tied around her neck also. As silently as I could, I slowly and carefully cut the strap on her neck. As soon as the string was undone, and the bikini top fell. YES!!!! Kaylee didn't notice!!!

I jumped over the deck and took a couple pictures, while everyone else were laughing their heads off, maybe even crying.

I smiled and before I took the first picture, I said, "Scream. You're posing for pictures with no bikini top on." Then I took the pictures.

Kaylee's eyes widened as they could and she looked down. As soon as she saw that the top was on the ground and not on... her, she screamed her head off and covered herself, running away.

Everyone started laughing even more and eventually gave me high fives and hugs. Oh ya. I'm so good.

"Nice!!!" I heard some of them say.

"That was awesome!!" I heard some of the others say.

"Priceless!!!" I heard Michael say.

"That was incredible Lan." I heard Archie's voice behind me.

I smiled as Archie came up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek.

"I know. I'd do it again with the bottom piece but... that's just a little too personal for me." I laughed.

I had to give credits to Josh, he was the one that didn't tell Kaylee. That's why I love all of my friends, they're loyal, faithful, honest, sweet, nice, fun, funny.. they're just... the best!! I love all of them!!!

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes and just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

Because friends are forever.

* * *

DONE!!!! Wowzers. That is a LONG chapter! Hope you had fun. I'll try to get the next chapter up as much as I can. But that might be difficult. We're moving, and we have to get out of the house by Jan 4 so we're packing all the little stuff already. And of course there's school. Well, R&R!! Please. Again, sorry if it's a little long and sorry if it took a long to to put up, but I've been busy. Well, ttul!! Mwuah!! 

Rayne


End file.
